


Show Me the Way

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirty Castiel, M/M, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yessmilesstuff: I got an idea... But I dunno if it's good, maybe you can make something out of it... Dean being all lost in the streets of like I dunno New York or something and then Cas finding him and being all like "Can I help you?" and Cas is the flirty one and the forward one and Dean is the awkward "I dunno..." one.. Tables turning I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me the Way

Dean grumbled angrily, turning his map around and glancing at the building in front of him.

"Where the hell am I?" He yelled, a little too loudly, and got some uncomfortable stares in return.

"You lost?" A dark-haired man approached Dean, offering assistance.

"Uh…yeah." Dean looked down at his boots, embarrassed. 

"You’re fine, it happens to everyone." The man offered his hand to Dean. "I’m Castiel Novak. I actually used to be a tour guide so I can get you just about anywhere."

Dean shook his hand and blushed, suddenly realizing the intensity of the man’s blue eyes. “Dean… I’m Dean. Winchester. Sorry.” He apologized for his stuttering.

"You’re good, Dean." Cas laughed and laid his arm around Dean’s shoulder. "So where are you trying to get to?"

Dean pointed to the building on his map that he was trying to find and sighed. “I have no idea where I am.” He said, defeated.

"Well you’re not gonna find the library here, pal. It’s on the other side of the city. I hope you’re not in a hurry."

"No, I’m just going to meet my brother there later."

"Well Dean, I’d be happy to help you get there." Cas began walking and Dean assumed he was supposed to follow.

"You don’t have to do this, Cas."

"Cas?" Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean, jokingly.

"Sorry, I meant Castiel." Dean blushed again.

"We’ve only known each other for a few minutes and you’re already giving me cute nicknames. How sweet." Cas laughed.

Dean felt his cheeks growing hotter by the second despite the cold air outside.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Dean?" Cas glanced over at the other man.

"No, I’m just… confused."

"Why is that, Dean-o?"

"It seems like you’re flirting with me."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn’t I?"

Dean paused, evaluating the question.

"Alright, don’t strain yourself. I’ll tell you why. You caught my attention. Your eyes for one… People would kill for eyes like that. And don’t even get me started on that jawline. Damn." Cas grinned.

"Hold up. MY eyes? What about YOUR eyes?" Dean stopped Cas.

"You like my eyes?" Cas smirked.

"I mean… Uh.. Yeah. Yeah, I do." Dean shrugged, knowing he wasn’t going to win this one.

"I like you, Dean. Unfortunately, this is your stop. The library is right there." Cas pointed to the towering building to his right.

Dean glanced at his watch, “I actually don’t have to meet him for 15 more minutes.” Dean laughed and looked up to find a smiling Cas staring back at him.

 

This one was requested by [yessmilesstuff](http://yessmilesstuff.tumblr.com/)

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
